


unimportant oneshots about my MySims ocs

by tfwcapitalism



Category: MySims, OCs - Fandom, Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Multi, idk what chars are gonna be in this uh, im just dumpin this here, l just guess, ok here we go, sorry everyone, tldr all their parents suck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfwcapitalism/pseuds/tfwcapitalism
Summary: can i get that
Relationships: makoto (mysims)/ original female character, original female character/original enby character
Kudos: 1





	unimportant oneshots about my MySims ocs

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for being oc x canon on main

As the song began to play, a soft, slow beat overtaking the party’s atmosphere, Naomi tightened her grip on her drink and felt her heart rate speed up. When she asked Makoto to go to the dance with her, her subconscious had been begging that this wouldn’t happen- she wasn’t prepared for a slow dance. She’d never done it before, let alone asked for one.. and anyway, Makoto only saw her as a friend.

“Ooh, I like this song!” Her “date” piped up from Naomi’s side with a big smile on her face, eyes glimmering. 

“It was produced under the same label as Annie Radd’s music, and charted at number 53!”

“Ooh, really?” A lot of other couples were moving onto the floor, foreheads pressed together while swaying in time to the tune.

“I don’t think I’ve heard it that much before.”

“It’s a love song!” The smaller girl clasped her hands together and her grin widened (she seemed to be an definite romantic from what Naomi could gather). The way she looked out at all the couples and swayed in synchrony with them almost made her feel guilty for being so hesitant to dance with her: why was it that she only got this nervous at the worst times?

“It’s about the artist’s unrequited love to somebody who left their life before anything was revealed. The lyrics describe what they hoped to have happen if they’d been given the chance.”

“Oh...” The words were becoming harder to cling onto, so the taller girl just sighed and finished the pink lemonade in her cup, before placing it down on a nearby table. 

“That’s so sad.”

“Yeah...”

Makoto inched closer to her, only just missing her hand as they continued to overlook the floor. Most of their friends were up there now too, forehead to forehead (some even holding their partner bridal style), and it was starting to feel lonely on the sidelines.. well... the worse that could happen was only Makoto saying “no”.

“Hey, uh.. do you... do you wanna go dance together?”

“Ah- of course! I was getting a little scared that you didn’t want to!” Makoto squealed, clutching Naomi’s hands and rushing them into the crowd, right under a small canopy of trees that were draped in lights and ribbon. They stood hand in hand for a moment before retaining their posture and positioning themselves as everybody around them was.. more or less. Forehead to forehead was just a little bit out of the picture.

“I’ve never done “slow dancing” before. I have to inform you that I might not be any good, but it’s what being a teenager is all about. Trying new things!”

“Oh you’ll be great!” Naomi giggled, pulling her closer and leaning down, trying to get to eye-level. 

“I’ve never done it either so we’re totally in the same boat! It’s just gonna be fun!” 

They both placed their hands in eachother’s as the dance continued, growing more comfortable and secure, more familiar with the steps. Plus, it was easier to guide the dance like this than trying to hug at the same time.

Makoto’s hands were warmer than usual, but soft and careful, fitting into the taller girl’s own with perfect precision. For somebody who had never done this, she seemed to be the most experienced on the floor. Even in her heels that looked surprisingly hard to walk in, she moved across the smooth wooden panels as if it was nothing, guiding Naomi in her footsteps to the beat.

“I thought you’ve never slow danced before?” She giggled as she tried to follow Makoto’s footsteps.

“There are a lot of online tutorials..” Makoto replied quietly, spinning them both around to the slow beat of the song, eyeing the other couples around them as they did the same, smiling and holding eachother close. 

“Am I doing adequately?”

“Yeah! Actually, you’re like the best dancer here!” She laughed quietly, Makoto twirling her and even slightly lifting her a few inches off the ground, despite her height.

Naomi didn’t take her eyes off the face of her partner, how she glanced towards the other couples to make sure she was doing alright, to make sure she was completing the right steps at the right time.

“You don’t have to worry, Koko,” She whispered and leaned down a little with a gentle assuring smile, their eyes meeting at the same level.

“Nobody’s watching you.”

It was still clear that the smaller girl wasn’t entirely comfortable with letting go of her precision... maybe Naomi could do something to let her know that it really was okay..

Without another moment of thinking, she twirled around suddenly and draped herself over Makoto’s arm into a dip, knowing perfectly well that with her strength she’d be able to keep her steady; her expectations were proven, Makoto holding her up with wide, surprised eyes. 

“Oh!” 

“Surprise! See, it’s fun!” She pulled herself back onto her feet with a giggle, taking the lead now and spinning them round together, both holding eachother closer with smiles of enjoyment on their faces. 

Naomi was a little out of time. She should have been waiting about half a beat before moving into each next step, but.. she was right. This was a lot better than staying so formal. It’s not like anybody else here was- a lot of the other couples were either kissing or trying to out-dance the other at this point. They’d be outliers if they DIDN’T break formality.

“Y-yes, I suppose it is..” Makoto mumbled with a smile, watching her dance-partner smile as the breeze brushed past her hair and skin, becoming more flushed at the new movement and excitement. 

She got a little nervous as Naomi wobbled in her heels, but it didn’t seem to bother her, as she straightened herself almost immediately and didn’t break her stride at all; if anything her smile got brighter with every mistake she made.

The pair joined hands again and leaned towards the other, Makoto subconsciously stealing a glance at the other’s hands on her own.

“Oh- your nail polish is smudged!”

“Huh? Oh, yeah!” Naomi brushed it off, twirling the smaller girl round again and making a game of avoiding the couples who were now lying on the floor and looking up at the stars. 

“That’s ok, I can paint it again when we get back to our dorm- OOH, manicure night?!”

This was almost a tradition at this point. It was like every time they did anything together it ended in a new coat of nail polish. 

“Absolutely!” 

Maybe it was an excuse to get some quiet time alone with eachother? Well, whatever it was, both of them cherished it, whether it was a full date-style “outing”, or just reading a book together.

Makoto was shaken out of her little mental tangent as the music began to swell, reaching the final line of the final chorus... if there was every a time to abandon the routine it would be now, right? With a final glance at the couples around her, Makoto stepped forward and pulled Naomi into the dance again, firmly joining their hands in time with the rhythm.

The smaller girl let out a giggle as she pulled Naomi down into her arms, their faces perfectly eye level for the first time that night.

“Ah!” She was enjoying this, as proven with her squeal of excitement and the way her heart rate accelerated after being picked up and held so securely.

“Hey, don’t hurt yourself!”

“I know what I’m doing!” Makoto laughed as she spun them both around. 

In all honesty, this was one of the rare times where she had no idea. It was just fun.

Naomi didn’t have time to process the answer before she found herself only in contact with Makoto’s fingertips, the rest of her body having been effortlessly tossed into the warm night air as the song concluded. She landed back in her arms as easily as she’d been released.

“W-how are you that STRONG!?” Naomi gushed, swinging her legs in excitement as she wrapped her arms around her dance partner’s. 

“Do that again: oh my god that was so much FUN!” 

Makoto didn’t have any way to reply, other than pull Naomi closer and smile. There was a gap of brief silence between the end of the song and the start of a new one, a gap in which the smaller girl couldn’t help but notice and listen to the quick beat of Naomi’s heart.. if given the choice, they both would have wanted to stay like that, but Naomi pulled away.. and just almost brushed her lips against Makoto’s.

“I- um...” She stuttered, now being the one to avert eye contact. “Is it..alright if-“

“You can kiss me if you like- that’s what I feel your body language is implying,” There was a slight hesitation. 

“There’s no pressure, though...”

With no further persuasion, Naomi pulled the smaller girl closer and kissed her, very very lightly on the lips. Her nerves had been through the roof tonight, but it was probably worth it to finally be able to do this. 

Makoto felt the girl smile as her skin heated up, kissing back to the best of her ability. This was the first time she’d done this, after all. They’d have been completely ignorant of their situation if it weren’t for the first few notes of the next song snapping them back to reality- luckily it seemed that nobody was watching them. 

“I...I’m sorry.. I..” Naomi mumbled as she pulled away with a giddy smile, not entirely knowing what to say; her vocabulary felt like it had vanished. Nothing she could phrase right now would feel right... whatever. Might as well just say the first thing that came to mind.

“I kinda, really like you...”

“Really?!” Makoto smiled, squeezing the other girl’s hands with pure excitement. A nervous nod was the only response. That was perfectly enough, though. 

“Well, um... maybe we could go dancing again sometime! I think I like you too!”

Naomi found herself being swooped up in Makoto’s secure grasp again, arms wrapped around her neck with immeasurable euphoria.

Maybe for the next dance, they could go together as a proper couple?


End file.
